After a Thousand Night
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: Pengecut…! Memang kata itulah yang sangat pantas untuk kusandang. Meskipun orang-orang di sekitarku berkata bahwa aku sempurna, aku memiliki semua hal yang menjadi daya tarik pria untuk mendapatkan segudang wanita. Tapi bagiku, itu semua memuakkan!


**Disclaimer:Dengan sangat berat hati saia mengatakan bahwa Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dan Sen no Yoru wo Koete punya Aqua Times**

**Rate:T aja deh..**

**Summary:Pengecut…!!!**

**Memang kata itulah yang sangat pantas untuk kusandang. Meskipun orang-orang di sekitarku berkata bahwa aku sempurna, aku memiliki semua hal yang menjadi daya tarik pria untuk mendapatkan segudang wanita. T****api bagiku, itu semua memuakkan!**

**Warning:AU, OOC mungkin, ONESHOT, gaje, just read to find out!!! Tapi yang ga' suka ga' usah baca!!! Saia tidak terima flame..**

**Pairing:Nggak usah di kasih tau ntar juga tau sendiri..**

Minna….

Kali ini saia kembali lagi..

*pede*

Tapi kali ini saia membuat song fic,

Harap maklum ya minna, kalo fic ini kurang memuaskan

Soalnya ini song fic pertama saia...

GOMEN...

*membungkuk*

Saia suka banget sama lagu ini..

Hampir tiap hari saia dengerin lagu ini terus..

*lha, kok malah curhat*

Minna kalo punya lagunya, bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya ya…

Okey…

Here we go..

_Sayuri's Present_

_Normal_ (Japan Lyric)

__Italic__ (English lyric)

Normal (Fic)

_Italic _(Past)

**~After a Thousand Night~**

_ Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai

Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte

Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte

Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

__ I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love__

Pengecut…!!!

Memang kata itulah yang sangat pantas untuk kusandang. Meskipun orang-orang di sekitarku berkata bahwa aku sempurna, aku memiliki semua hal yang menjadi daya tarik pria untuk mendapatkan segudang wanita. Tapi bagiku, itu semua memuakkan.

Percuma untukku mendapatkan beratus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu wanita, tapi kau sama sekali tidak melirikku. Kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku.

Aku ingin kau yang mencintaiku, kau yang memujaku. Tapi sepertinya kamu tidak mencintaiku seperti harapanku. Aku terus menerus berjalan mencari cara agar suatu saat nanti kau bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Tapi sampai saat ini, aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dan kepastian dari semua hal yang aku cari hingga saat ini.

...

_ Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka

Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da

Donna ni negai nozomou ga

Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou

Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa

Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara_

__ Do you love me? Do you not love me?_

_As for things like that, it's fine either way_

_No matter how much I wish_

_There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?_

_That's right, and simply the reality which says that I love you_

_Is the truth because it can't be changed by anybody.__

'_Teme!!! Hari ini tugasmu piket!'_

Suaramu selalu terngiang di telingaku, mata biru langit cerah milikmu selalu terbayang dalam setiap kegiatan yang kulakukan. Kulit kecoklatanmu dan sikapmu yang selalu ceria membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darimu, meski aku tahu apa yang kamu rasakan berbeda denganku.

Apakah kamu mencintaiku? Ataukah kamu tidak mencintaiku?

Aku tahu, untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak menentu seperti ini pasti aku akan menemukan jawabannya suatu saat nanti. Tidak masalah seberapa cepat aku menginginkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang amat mengganjal ini. Tidak masalah seberapa besar keinginanku untuk segera memilikimu.

Di dunia ini, terdapat banyak hal yang tidak akan dapat diubah. Aku percaya itu. Salah satunya adalah cintaku padamu. Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Itu adalah sebuah kebenaran dan tidak akan bisa diubah oleh siapapun juga.

...

_ Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai

Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai

Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte

Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte

Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da

Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo

Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru nda_

__ I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you_

_There's something that I must tell you_

_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_

_Putting these feelings into words is such a scary thing_

_But I'll say "I love you" to the person I love__

Tiga tahun sudah aku menyimpan perasaan ini dalam hatiku dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Tiga tahun sudah aku bertahan dengan perasaan yang amat menyiksa ini. Tapi kini aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku kini sangat menginginkanmu. Aku akan terus menunggu hari sampai saat yang tepat untukmu menjadi milikku.

Aku sudah melalui seribu malam penuh penantian dan harapan. Kini sudah waktunya aku untuk memberitahumu. Ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku katakan padamu.

...

'_Teme!! Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Oto.' ucapanmu saat itu sungguh sangat mengejutkanku._

'_Hn.' aku akan kehilanganmu._

'_Kok responnya cuma gitu sih.' aku akan kehilangan muka cemberutmu._

'_Kenapa? Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja sana. Aku tidak perduli. Toh, kalau tidak ada kamu di sini, kota jadi terasa tenang dan damai.' aku berbohong. Kata itu terlontar begitu saja untuk menutupi rasa sedih dan kecewaku._

'_Oh..., ya sudah kalau begitu. Besok aku akan pergi ke Oto. Selamat tinggal, Teme!!' itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum kau meninggalkanku._

...

Mengungkapkan perasaan dengan kata-kata memang merupakan hal tersulit dalam hidupku. Dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Itu terbukti dari betapa sulitnya aku menjadikanmu milikku disaat terakhirmu disisiku.

...

_Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne

Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi

Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte

Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi

Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to_

__In this wide world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words very well huh..._

_That's why we smile,_

_And sing do-re-mi in the autumn filled with vivid colors_

_With winter at our backs, waiting for the sunlight shining through the leaves in spring_

_To become born anew, in a way that we're able to protect someone__

Di dunia yang luas ini, aku tidak dapat mengutarakan kegembiraan saat bertemu denganmu menggunakan kata-kata dengan sangat baik.

...

"Teme, sudah lama ya." seorang pemuda pirang bermata biru langit dan berkulit kecoklatan berkata pada pemuda bermata onyx yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang menatap langit biru yang cerah dari bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar di halaman sebuah gedung yang merupakan mantan gedung SMP mereka.

"Hn." respon pemuda onyx di sebelahnya.

"Seperti biasa, responmu hanya 'Hn' saja." balas pemuda pirang tadi.

"Ya, sudah lama sejak kau pergi ke Oto." seketika raut wajah pemuda pirang itu berubah menjadi muram.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." ...

"Untuk apa?" pemuda onyx yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu kini kebingungan.

"Karena aku menerima beasiswa itu dan pergi ke Oto." jawab pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Mem..." ..

"Karena aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini." pemuda pirang itu menyela pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa yang sendirian? Lagipula aku sudah pernah berkata padamu bahwa kalau tidak ada kamu ...." ...

"Kota jadi terasa tenang dan damai. Benarkan?" lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu menyela Sasuke.

"Ya.." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas menghela nafas.

"Hemm..., bisakah kita bertemu lain waktu?" pemuda pirang itu bertanya was-was.

"Tergantung." ...

...

_Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku

Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai

Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo

Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte

Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita_

__ When I turn back at the road I came from and the way ahead, I always had the eyes of a coward_

_I want to face you, but I can't be honest_

_As for the days I repeated not being able to straightforwardly love the other,_

_I hated being alone_

_The me of that day seemed to love in a uninjured way.__

Aku memang seorang pengecut. Sebenarnya tuhan sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya sebelum aku menyesal akhirnya. Tapi, aku tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku terlalu enggan atau malu lebih tepatnya untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin menatap wajahmu, tapi aku tidak bisa jujur untuk mengungkapkannya. Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa berterus terang tentang perasaanku.

…

"Sas.. Sasuke, .." ucap seorang gadis berambut pink digerai dengan potongan sebahu.

"Hn." respon Sasuke dingin.

"Anata ga suki desu." ucap gadis itu dengan wajah mulai memerah.

"Gomen." ucap Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gadis berambut pink itu.

...

Untuk hari-hari selanjutnya yang terus berjalan, aku tetap tidak bisa untuk mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri yang terlalu enggan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku sebenarnya.

Aku sangat berharap tuhan akan memberikan kesempatan yang kedua untukku...

...

_Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou

Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai

Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte

Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte

Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da

Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru

Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_

__I'll overcome the thousands of nights and head out to meet you right now_

_There is something that I must tell you_

_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_

_Even if these feelings aren't returned, saying "I love you" to the person you love_

_That is the most beautiful thing in the world__

…

Aku harus mengatakannya padamu sekarang juga. Sebelum tuhan murka padaku dan tidak memberikan kesempatannya lagi untukku.

Hari ini aku akan datang ke kos-kosan milikmu di Oto. Hari ini aku membuang rasa enggan dan malu yang selama ini mengalahkan diriku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku harus mengatakan padamu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

...

Cosinus Street no. 6. Ya. Aku yakin ini kos-kosan tempat kamu tinggal sekarang. Aku akan segera menuntaskan masalah ini sekarang juga. Tapi...

Tapi mengapa tempat tinggalmu sekarang sangat ramai. Banyak orang berdatangan...

...

"Permisi, apakah ini tempat tinggal Uzumaki Naruto?" aku bertanya pada seorang pria berjanggut yang sedang menghisap rokok di mulutnya.

"Ya, benar. Silahkan masuk. Sudah banyak orang di dalam." jawab pria itu yang membuat aku menjadi sangat bingung.

...

Ternyata keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Tuhan sudah tidak sayang kepadaku. Dia mengambilmu sebelum sempat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku sangat-sangat menyesal dengan diriku yang begitu pengecut ini. Yang membuat aku harus kehilanganmu sebelum sempat aku memilikimu. Dirimu yang terbaring kaku di depanku semakin mengingatkanku, betapa pengecunya diriku. Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup di dunia ini jika aku harus kehilanganmu untuk selamanya.

Aku harus segera menyusulmu ke sana dan kita akan segera berbahagia di sana bersama. Tunggu aku, tunggu aku Naruto.

...

**Berita terhangat pagi ini.**

Telah di temukan sesosok mayat pemuda dengan ciri-ciri bertubuh jangkung, putih dan berambut serta bermata hitam pekat, yang barusaja di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke dalam keadaan terlentang di atas tempat tidur di kediamannya dengan sebuah pisau tertancap di bagian perutnya. Diduga korban meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

_**~Fin~**_

Gyahahahaha...

Akhirnya selese juga ni panpic..

Gomen ya, minna kalo fic ini nggak nyambung sama lagu n judulnya...

Gomen...

*menunduk*

Oh ya…

Jangan lupa review ya……..

Saia terima kok kritik dan saran yang membangun, tapi saia nggak terima FLAME!!!

Hehehe....

~_~

Gomen kalo author notenya kepanjangan..

Hehehe...XP

Review ya minasan...

Arigatou minasan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa minasan

KLIK tombol di bawah ini......


End file.
